There exists remote desktop software that allows a personal computer's desktop environment to be run on one system while being displayed on a separate client device. The client device displays a remotely-presented, virtual, graphical window. It may access a single software application, such as a text editor, file explorer, or computer game; or an entire computer “graphical desktop”, such as one sees when a common desktop computer has completely finished booting. Anything that the user accesses through the window displayed by the client device actually runs on the remote computer desktop or window manager. In contrast to both desktop applications as conventionally used and to conventional “Web applications”, in this “remote/virtual window” scenario the remote computer supplies almost all the “horsepower” for powering the software. The client uses rather generic logic to merely render the graphical user interface (along with any multi-media such as audio), take user input, take device input (such as geographical positioning coordinates, device orientation, or ambient light level), and relay all of it to the remote computer. The user may browse web content as usual, using hyperlinks, or any other standard navigational elements (generically termed “links”) inside these remote/virtual windows (“remote windows”).